


Lightning Makes a Decision

by CrossMirror



Category: Final Fantasy XIII Series
Genre: F/F, Flashbacks, Multi, No Plot/Plotless, Non-Monogamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 13:59:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15462948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrossMirror/pseuds/CrossMirror
Summary: Claire “Lightning” Farron now faced the same decision her father had to make when he was her age. She had called her father an idiot back then. Unfortunately, like father, like daughter, Lightning was an even bigger idiot.





	Lightning Makes a Decision

“Light.”  
Lightning turned her attention to the voice; it was her hot friend, Fang, accompanied by her cute girlfriend, Vanille.  
“I have a favor to ask,” Fang said.  
  
Claire “Lightning” Farron now faced the same decision her father had to make when he was her age. She had called her father an idiot back then. Unfortunately, like father, like daughter, Lightning was an even bigger idiot.  
  
  
  
Curious children often ask parents burning questions, expecting instant gratification once answered. Claire Farron and Serah Farron were no exceptions. One day, Serah inquired about their dad's love life. His eyes sparkled in excitement, for he was eager to brag about his womanly encounters as a strapping young man.  
  
He started monologuing, “Your mom visited her family for break, and I was stuck at school. One night, I got invited to a party. During the party, two women approached me. They told me I was handsome, and then, they asked me to date both of them! And they were sisters too!”  
  
Serah gasped in shock at the sudden twist of events, the sisters part, that is.  
  
Claire asked, “Did you say yes or no?”  
  
Their dad proudly answered, “I said, 'No. I already have a girlfriend.’”  
  
While Serah praised his loyalty and love to Mom, Claire thought different.  
  
Claire said, “You’re an idiot. You should've asked Mom to date them. She would've said yes,” and their mom would've said yes.  
  
  
  
Actually, “idiot” didn't fit Lightning. “Moron” or “dumbass” better suited her.  
  
Fang had just asked Lightning for a threesome with Vanille. They all liked each other, but Lightning's heart told her no.  
  
So that’s what she said, “No thanks.”  
  
While Fang’s enthusiasm faltered, Vanille stayed strong.  
  
“May I ask why?” said Vanille.  
  
Hmm, why did Lightning say no?  
  
Unlike her father, Lightning didn't mind polyamory. Unlike her father, Lightning was single. It's not like she repulsed sex either. In fact, eating Fang, sodomizing Vanille, or any type of sex with them would greatly satisfy Lightning. However, spending time with Fang and Vanille, going on dates, holding hands, k-kissing! Those things would make Lightning happy.  
  
Silly Lightning, she wasn't an idiot, moron, or dumbass after all. She just wants to love Vanille and Fang.  
  
So that's what she said, “I don't want to only sleep together. I want to hold hands, kiss, and go on dates too. I want us to be girlfriends. Then we can sleep together.”  
  
Vanille smiled and held Lightning's hands. “Of course, I'll be your girlfriend!”  
Fang’s energy rose from her dream coming true. Fang said, “I want to be your girlfriend too.”  
  
They would take care of the arrangements later, and had a threesome anyway.


End file.
